Sleeping Anne
by CocoRocks
Summary: A new tale of Sleeping Beauty
1. Chapter 1

**This is the recreation of my other Tudors story based off of Sleeping Beauty which was done about a year ago. I quit writing it because I ran out of ideas and decided to delete it. Now have I decided to rewrite it again. I hope that this time I will be more successful and not get plagued with writers block again.**

**Disclaimer nothing is mine**

* * *

Sleeping Anne

Chapter 1

Once upon a time in the small kingdom of England there lived a king named Thomas Boleyn and his queen named Elizabeth Howard-Boleyn. The couple had everything they could ever want but one thing they didn't have was a child of their own. For years they wanted to have to have child but they were unsuccessful. One day a daughter was born they named her Anne. The King and Queen invited everyone to celebrate their happiness.

"I thank everyone here who has come to help share my happiness" said King Thomas smiling to everyone in the throne and giving a bigger smile to his wife Elizabeth

The next guests to pay homage to Princess Anne were King Henry VII and Queen Elizabeth of York who also ruled a small kingdom in England. With them they brought their son and future heir Prince Henry. One day when Anne was older she and Henry would marry and unify both their kingdoms as one.

King Henry told his son "Harry one day this beautiful child will be your beautiful bride."

Little Prince Henry just stood there looking down at Princess Anne hardly believing that this tiny baby would one day be his bride.

"The Three Good Fairies" announced the herald.

The Three Good Fairies then entered the room. They were Mistress Katherine Parr, Mistress Jane Seymour, and Mistress Mary Stafford. They had come because they each wanted to bestow a gift for the princess.

"Your Majesties all three of us shall grant a small gift for the Princess Anne" Katherine told them.

"What kind of a gift" asked King Thomas?

"Don't worry your majesty it's a gift each of us shall give her for her personalty" answered Jane

"It's harmless" replied Mary.

"Then you may continue on what you are about to do" Queen Elizabeth told them.

Mistress Katherine was the first to grant her gift for Princess Anne. Katherine's gift would be the gift of kindness.

"My dear princess you shall be blessed with the gift of showing kindness to all who know you" Katherine told her as she waved her magic wand fulfilling the spell.

Next up was Mistress Jane to grant her gift to the princess. Jane's gift would be the of beauty.

"Fair princess while you shall show kindness to your people you shall also be able to charm them with your beauty" Jane said to her.

Mary started to say her wish "Sweet princess my gift shall be..." unable to say more because her voice was blocked out.

Out of thin air appeared Margaret Beaufort the evil sorceress and estranged mother of King Henry VII. She was a women who turned to the dark arts after her son wouldn't share power with her. She was later banished to the forbidden forest along the English border.

"What is she doing here" asked Mary?

"Hush" Katherine whispered to her.

"Such a splendid occasion isn't it. I was quite distressed when I didn't get invited. But I was even more distressed when I found out that my darling son was invited" said Margaret said as she glared over at her son.

"Mother you should leave" Henry told his mother.

"Yes you should leave because nobody wants you here" said Elizabeth of York in a confident tone of voice.

"Not wanted. Great way to break a dear old woman's heart" Margaret said faking sadness in her voice.

"We are very sorry that we didn't invite you" King Thomas.

"I can forgive you for that your majesty. You at least say your sorry where as my son banishes me after all those years I spent fighting for his place on the throne" Margaret said glaring back at Henry again.

"Mother stop this and tell us why you are really here" scolded Henry

"You see I have come to grant a gift for the young princess. Which I will do right now. Listen well all of you. The princess shall grow up kind and beautiful and loved by all. But before the sun sets on her sixteenth birthday she shall prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and die!" Margaret exclaimed as she fulfilled the evil curse.

"OH NO" exclaimed Queen Elizabeth as she ran up and picked up Princess Anne!

"Seize that women!" Ordered King Thomas

"Stand back you fools" Margaret said as she disappeared.

Margaret had disappeared as quickly as she had came. King Thomas and Queen Elizabeth were distressed about the evil curse that had been placed on their only child. Katherine then broke the silence by speaking.

"I believe Mary has a way that will be able fix this problem" Katherine said.

"You mean she can undo this curse" King Thomas asked

"Oh no our magic doesn't work that way but she can do something else" Jane told him

"But I don't think I know how to do it" Mary told her.

"Try dear" Katherine told her.

Mary was not the type who knew spells that well. She then remembered how both the King and Queen were feeling. So she came up with a spell.

"Sweet Princess if you shall prick your finger on the spindle on a spinning wheel you will not die but sleep and be awaken by true loves kiss" Mary said as she casted the spell.

King Thomas was still fearful for his daughters life that he ordered every spinning wheel in the kingdom to be burned. Katherine came up with the idea of taking Princess Anne into the woods to their cottage to keep her safe from Margaret for the next sixteen years. She, Jane and Mary would live as mortals for next sixteen years.

Over the next sixteen years were filled with sadness for King Thomas and his people. When the sixteenth year came he and his people rejoiced.

**

* * *

**

**Here you go the new and improved story of Sleeping Anne. Please read and review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again and welcome to chapter 2 of Sleeping Anne . I would like to thank those who read and reviewed chapter 1. So far this story is success right now and has had over 100 hits which makes me very happy. **

* * *

Sleeping Anne

Chapter 2

For sixteen years Katherine, Jane, and Mary raised the young princess in their cottage in the woods. They renamed the princess Annie. Annie grew up to be a kind and beautiful young woman. She had dark hair and blue eyes. The fairies spent sixteen years without using any magic to help them. On the day of Annie sixteenth birthday Katherine, Jane, and Mary decided to plan Annie's sixteenth birthday.

"Annie" Katherine called.

"Yes Aunt Katherine" Annie replied as she came down the stairs from her room.

"We need you to pick berries" Katherine told her.

"But I picked berries yesterday" Annie protested

"Well we need more dear" Jane told her and gave Annie a basket and her shawl.

"Off you go dear and don't talk to strangers" Mary replied.

As Annie left to go pick berries. Katherine, Jane, and Mary stood around the window wondering if Annie suspected they were up to something.

"Do you think she suspects were up to something" Jane asked them.

"No" replied Katherine and Mary in unison.

"So here is the plan Jane and I will make the dress and then you Mary will be in charge of making the cake" Katherine said.

"I'll go get the wands" Jane said as she went to get the wands out of their hiding place.

"No magic" Katherine ordered.

"Why not the sixteen years are almost up" Jane protested.

"Yes I know but I don't want to take the risk if Margaret decided to show up" Katherine told her.

"And it would also be a gift from the heart" Mary added on.

Meanwhile in the Margaret Beaufort's lair in the forbidden forest she was angry because for the last sixteen years she had no luck for finding Princess Anne. Her anger was making the lackeys who were in the room with her very nervous.

"Sixteen years and not a trace of her. She couldn't have just disappeared into thin air!" Margaret exclaimed.

"We have searched everywhere" said one of her lackeys.

"Are you sure you have searched everywhere?" Margaret asked.

"Yes. We have searched the towns, houses, nunneries, and every cradle" replied her lackey.

"Cradle!" Margaret exclaimed.

"Yes every cradle" replied the lackey.

Margaret sat down in her chair. So for the past sixteen years her lackeys spent looking for a baby. What idiots they were and they were her most trusted lackeys. Margaret looked over at the hawk Feather who was perched on the arm of her chair.

"Did you hear that my pet? All these years they have been looking for a baby" Margaret told Feather and then she burst out into a random fit of laughter.

Her lackeys who noticed that that she had started laughing out of nowhere decided to laugh with her. Margaret then stopped laughing and her eyes were dark with fury.

"FOOLS, IDIOTS, IMBOSOLES LEAVE NOW!" Margaret screamed.

The lackeys all retreated from the room after the threat from their mistress. Margaret was in distress. She sat back in her chair and looked over at her hawk Feather. Margaret motioned him to come and her perched on her arm.

"My pet you are my last choice. Search high and low for a maiden of sixteen years. With lips red as the rose and hair dark as chocolate. Now go" Margaret told the hawk.

Feather then flew off and went out the window. Margaret watched him as he flew out the window.

"And do not fail me" She said after he left.

Meanwhile in the woods Annie was picking berries. Though she wondered why her aunts wanted her out of the cottage. Annie thought that they must be planning something because it was he sixteenth birthday. Annie hoped that one day she would fall in love but she had never even met a man because she was sheltered in the woods.

"I wonder if they want me to fall love" Annie said to herself

Annie then sat down on a log. After she sat down she started daydreaming about her dream prince.

In another part of the woods there was a young man on a horse. This young man was Prince Henry also known as Harry to other people. Son of King Henry VII and Elizabeth of York and the betrothed of the Princess Anne. Prince Henry was a very handsome man. He had dark brown hair and blue eyes. There were many girls in the kingdom who were in love with him and would be happy to be his mistress but Prince Henry had no interest in having mistress. Henry was out in the woods to enjoy his last day of freedom before he was wedded to his betrothed.

Henry hoped that his betrothed was a beautiful young woman who had beautiful dark hair and beautiful blue eyes. Though the only thing he could do was dream and hope that his betrothed was not a ugly old troll. It was cruel to think thoughts like that. Henry was taught by his mother not to judge anyone by their looks.

Henry looked off into the distance in the woods and noticed a young maiden sitting on a log. Henry thought that this maiden was the one he had pictured in his dreams.

"She is indeed the beautiful woman I have pictured from my dreams" Henry said to himself.

After saying that Henry rode off in the direction where the young maiden was hoping he would get a word with her.

**

* * *

**

**And there you have it Chapter 2 of Sleeping Anne. Also you should check out my other story Mary Tudor and the Seven Dwarfs. Leave reviews and soon I will have chapter 3. Also after I have this story done I will write. another Tudor Fairy Tale story with Jane Seymour as the Heroine.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Good evening and welcome to chapter 3 of Sleeping Anne. Once again I would like to thank those who reviewed the last chapter. Reviews make me really happy and they persuade me to keep writing more. Another reminder when this story is finished I will be editing some mistakes that I found in Mary Tudor and the Seven Dwarfs and then I will start writing my Tudor Cinderella story called Janerella.**

**Disclaimer- Sadly nothing belongs to me**

* * *

Sleeping Anne

Chapter 3

Back at the fairies cottage in the woods things were not going so well with the fairies. The dress Katherine and Jane were making turned out to be a disaster. Mary who was making the cake was actually making a huge mess because she wasn't following the directions properly. Jane didn't like the color of the dress because it was silver with blue on the sleeves.

"This dress is terrible" Jane said in disgust.

"That's because it's on you dear" Katherine replied back.

"Well It would be better if it was pink" Jane told her

"Yes but silver and blue is much better" Katherine said.

The remainder of the time was a disaster the dress that Katherine and Jane were working on turned out to be just a waste of fabric put together. Mary's cake winded up falling into a heap on the table.

"This is a disaster" cried Mary.

"I think we should get out the wands" Jane suggested.

"Fine. Jane would you do the honor of finding them" Katherine replied.

Jane went to go find the wands which had stayed in a blue vase which sat on the mantle above the fireplace for the past sixteen years. She emptied the vase which contained their three magic wands and put the vase back on the mantle.

"Here are the wands" Jane said.

"Thank you Jane. Now since we have our wands I will do the designing of the dress. Jane you will be in charge of cleaning. Mary you will remake the cake using your wand this time." Katherine said as she gave away orders.

"Lets do it" Mary replied.

"But first we need to close the drapes on all the windows that way if anyone comes by they won't notice any magic flying around in the air and suspect that evil witches live here in this cottage." Jane suggested.

Katherine, Mary, and Jane closed the drapes in the house and went on to doing their duties amazed that they were using magic for the first time in about sixteen years.

Back in the woods Annie was daydreaming about a young man who was her dream prince. She was unaware that in the distance Prince Henry was approaching her on his horse.

"Indeed the man that I love is a man I have met long ago once upon a dream. He is a handsome man with dark hair and beautiful dark blue eyes." Annie said to herself

Prince Henry who had approached a long time ago and gotten off of his horse listened to every word that the young beautiful peasant girl said. The man who she was talking about in appearance sounded exactly like him. He walked closer to the peasant girl and then he placed his hand on her shoulder.

Annie who was completely daydreaming about the man she was in love with didn't notice that their was a hand on her shoulder. When she did notice the hand on her shoulder she stood up quickly looking at the handsome stranger with fear in her face.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to frighten you" said the stranger known as Prince Henry

"It's alright I didn't expect to see stranger out here" replied Annie

"I'm no stranger we've met before" Henry replied back.

"We have" Annie said looking confused.

"We have. You said so yourself. Once upon a dream" Henry explained to her.

"Indeed we have" Annie replied smiling at the handsome man she knew was the man that she had dreamed about.

For a while Annie and Henry walked around the forest talking but they never did get to know the other person name. That changed when Henry mentioned it.

"What is your name" he asked?

"I'm sorry but I must go" Annie replied.

"When will I see you again" Henry asked again?

"Never" Annie said frantically

"Never" Henry repeated.

"Well maybe someday" she said

"When tomorrow" Henry asked confused

"Oh no this evening at the cottage towards the path" Annie replied

After she said it she took off down the path back to the cottage with her basket of berries.

Meanwhile at the cottage things were starting to go well for Katherine, Jane, and Mary after they used their wands again. Katherine was able to get the dress into perfect shape and size. Jane could things cleaned with just one spell casted. Mary this time was able to get the cake done without being all messy. While Jane was looking at her reflection in the mirror she something about the dress that wasn't right.

"Oh dear not blue and silver. Make it pink" Jane said as she casted a spell to make the dress pink.

"Jane!" Katherine exclaimed. "Make it blue and silver".

Then started the war about what color the dress should be. Magic was being casted from left to right debating whether the dress should be blue and silver or just plain pink. What Katherine and Jane didn't know was that their magic was going through the chimney up to the top outside and Margaret Beaufort's hawk Feather was lead to it. Eventually the magic stopped when the dress color turned into a mixture of blue, silver and pink.

"Oh Jane now look what you have done" Katherine scolded.

Much to Jane's dismay the dress was turned back into the color of silver and blue. They heard Annie humming in the distance and they ran to go hide.

**

* * *

**

**There you have it chapter 3. This chapter was hard to write. Especially the color war that went on between Jane and Katherine. I also have link on my profile for Anne's dress so be sure to check that out. Leave reviews and chapter 4 will be posted soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello fellow readers and welcome to chapter 4 of Sleeping Anne. In nearly 2 days since I have first published this story it has gotten over 300 hits which makes me a very happy person. As for this chapter I hope it will be a success and get just as many hits as the last three chapters. Well I better stop talking and let you read chapter 4.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine**

* * *

Sleeping Anne

Chapter 4

Annie hummed while walking down the path towards the cottage. She had just met the man of her dreams but she didn't know his name but she would find out when he visited the cottage tonight. Annie opened the door to the cottage and noticed something odd. Her 3 aunts were missing but then she noticed something else. She then saw a beautiful gown the color of silver and blue.

"Aunt Katherine, Aunt Jane, and Aunt Mary" Annie called.

"Surprise" all three of them said in unison.

"Oh thank you this is the happiest day of my life. Everything is so wonderful just wait until you meet him" Annie said.

"Him" Jane said in a dumbfounded tone.

"Annie" Katherine replied.

"You've met some stranger" Mary asked?

"Oh he's no stranger, we've met before" Annie replied

"You have, when" asked Katherine

"Once upon a dream" Annie replied with the look of being in love in her eyes.

"She's in love" Mary said

"Oh that's terrible" replied Katherine

"Indeed it is" Jane said.

"Why? After all I am sixteen" Annie asked.

"Well it's not that dear" Katherine told her.

"Your already betrothed" Jane explained

"What betrothed" Annie asked

"Since the day you were born. To Prince Henry" Mary explained.

"That's impossible. I can't marry a prince. I'd have to be a princess" Annie explained to them.

"You are my dear. Princess Anne. Daughter of King Thomas Boleyn and Queen Elizabeth Howard-Boleyn" Katherine explained to her.

"Tonight were taking you back to the palace" Mary said.

"But I can't. He's coming here tonight. I'm suppose to meet him" Anne explained to them.

"I'm sorry my child but you must never see that young man again" Katherine told her.

Anne was starting to get distraught. Never see that young man again. What would he think when he came here and no one was here. Anne then ran from the room up the stairs of the cottage up to her room crying.

"And we thought she would be so happy" Jane said after Anne ran out of the room.

Unknown to Anne and the three fairies Margaret Beaufort's hawk Feather had heard every word that was said. Feeling triumphed he flew away to go back to his mistress.

Meanwhile at the palace were Anne's parents resided King Thomas was looking out from the balcony. He was disappointed that Anne wasn't there yet.

"Still no sign of her yet Henry" King Thomas said.

While King Thomas was looking outside King Henry VII was staring out all the food that was on the table. He was tempted to eat it but didn't want to spoil his appetite

"Don't worry Thomas we got a half hour until sunset. Don't try to worry so much" King Henry told him.

"I'm sorry but after sixteen years of worry..." King Thomas said but he was cut off by King Henry.

"That all in the past. She'll be here soon and then she and Harry shall be married" King Henry

"Married but she hasn't met Henry yet and she might not even like him" King Thomas explained

While King Thomas was explaining this to King Henry. King Henry had taken the honor to drinking some wine and it had went to all of his head.

"What is wrong with my Henry" King Henry asked?

"Nothing of course" King Thomas

This started a argument between the to kings. Both with yelling at each other and saying all kind insults to each other. In the middle of the argument both Queen Elizabeth of York and Queen Elizabeth Howard-Boleyn entered the room and heard and Queen Elizabeth of York decided to stop it by speaking.

"I think you should both stop your yelling" She said.

But the yelling just continued on and they didn't even hear Queen Elizabeth of York. Queen Elizabeth Howard-Boleyn stepped in spoke louder.

"QUIET" she yelled

This time King Thomas and King Henry both stopped their yelling realizing that it wouldn't get them anywhere. All of a sudden a herald voice rang out.

"His Royal Highness Prince Henry" said the herald

When this was heard King Henry and Queen Elizabeth of York ran outside and greeted their son.

"Harry come now change into something more suitable you can't meet your future bride looking like that" King Henry told him.

"Oh but I have met her father" Prince Henry replied

"You mean you have already met Princess Anne" asked Queen Elizabeth of York

"No I didn't say it was Anne I just said it was girl I was going to marry" Prince Henry explained

"Your saying nonsense my boy" King Henry replied.

"Who is she?" asked Queen Elizabeth of York.

"Well I don't know who she is. But all I know she is a beautiful peasant girl" Prince Henry replied

"You can't marry a peasant girl. Your a prince and your going to marry a princess" King Henry told him.

"What I'm going to do is marry the woman I love. Goodbye mother and father" Prince Henry told them and he rode of.

"HARRY" they shouted.

Their shouting was useless because Prince Henry had already retreated. Both King Henry VII and Queen Elizabeth of York would have have to explain all of this to King Thomas and Queen Elizabeth Howard-Boleyn about Prince Henry marrying a peasant girl.

**

* * *

**

**There you have it chapter 4 of Sleeping Anne. Next up Katherine, Jane, and Mary get more than they bargain for when they return to the palace. Be sure to leave reviews on what you think of this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Good Morning everyone and welcome to chapter 5 of Sleeping Anne. I would like to thank everyone who read and reviewed chapter 4. So far this story has had over 500 hits since I have published it. Also when working on this chapter I went on YouTube and watched some of the Disney version to give me a few ideas for the plot of this story. So sit back and relax and enjoy chapter 5.**

**Disclaimer- you know the drill nothing belongs to me.**

* * *

Sleeping Anne

Chapter 5

Katherine, Jane, Mary, and Princess Anne made their journey from the cottage to King Thomas palace. Anne hardly spoke one word on the way and she didn't want to even go to the palace but she knew she had to do it even if it meant breaking the heart of the handsome man in the forest. Anne wondered if Prince Henry would be a handsome young man or would he be as ugly as a old troll. The fairies and Anne had finally reached their destination and slowly sneaked into the palace without anyone noticing them. They slowly went up the stairs and into a bedroom.

"Jane close the door and Mary you close the drapes" Katherine told them.

Jane and Mary both did what they were told and felt relieved that they had gotten to the palace safely and didn't have to encounter Margaret Beaufort on the way. Katherine then told Anne to sit down in a chair.

"Now dear if you just sit here this one last gift my child. The symbol of royalty one that will display your grace and beauty and will show your royal beauty" Katherine said as she placed the silver tiara on Anne's head.

Anne who looked at her reflection in the mirror after the tiara had been placed on here head started to cry.

"Please dear child" Mary beckoned.

"Come ladies lets give her a few moments alone" Katherine told them.

They then left the bedroom and into the hall outside of the bedroom. When they were all out Mary was the first one to talk.

"It's that man she is in love with" Mary said.

"What are we going to do" replied Jane

Back in the bedroom Anne was weeping the fire in the fireplace had gone out and appeared a white light that belonged to Margaret Beaufort. Anne looked up and noticed the light and decided to follow it. She followed the light through a passage that had opened through the fireplace.

Back in the hallway Katherine, Jane and Mary were talking.

"I don't see why she has to marry some royal prince" Mary told them.

"That isn't for us to decide dear" Jane reminded her.

Mary just looked at her with a dirty look.

"Maybe we should tell King Thomas about the man" Jane told Katherine

"I agree with you Jane" Mary replied.

Katherine who was standing by the door heard a vaguely familiar sound. She then realized that the sound was Margaret Beaufort.

"Ladies listen Margaret, Anne" Katherine said and she and the others opened the door and saw the Anne was following a white light through the secret passage way of the fireplace.

"Why did we leave her alone" Jane shrieked.

Then the door to the secret passage closed and Katherine, Jane, and Mary were trying to open it. Katherine decided to use her wand to open the door.

"Anne where are you" all three of them said when they got in there.

Meanwhile Anne continued to follow the white light.

"Anne" The fairies called out again.

Anne still continued to follow the light until it stopped and a spinning wheel appeared. Anne reached out her hand to touch the spindle.

"Anne don't touch anything" cried Jane

Anne who had heard this backed away her hand from the spindle. But she then heard a unknown voice.

"Touch the spindle touch it I say" said the unknown voice that belonged to Margaret Beaufort.

Anne then touched the spindle and Katherine, Jane, and Mary rushed into the room shocked to see Margaret Beaufort standing.

"You poor stupid pathetic fools thinking you would be able to stop me the mistress of all evil, greatest sorceress in all of England. Well heres your precious princess" Margaret said laughing as she moved her skirts to reveal the lifeless body of Princess Anne. Margaret then disappeared laughing.

Katherine, Jane, and Mary then gathered around the lifeless body of Anne.

"Anne" said Mary with tears in her eyes.

"Oh Anne" Jane replied.

"Oh I'll never forgive myself" Katherine said with tears in here eyes.

"Were the ones to blame" said Jane

Meanwhile back in the throne room both King Henry VII and Queen Elizabeth of York entered. Both still recovering from the shock of Prince Henry telling them that he was going to marry a peasant girl.

"Now remember if they ask about Harry let me do the talking" King Henry said to his wife.

Queen Elizabeth of York nodded at her husband and went to stand by Queen Elizabeth Howard-Boleyn. King Henry then went to stand by King Thomas.

"Thomas there is something important that I need to tell you" King Henry told him.

"Not now Henry" King Thomas replied.

"But it's about young Henry" King Henry replied

"Henry of yes of course Henry where is the boy" King Thomas replied.

"That what I'm trying to tell you" King Henry said.

"We will send for him immediately" King Thomas replied then a heralds voice rang out.

"The sun has set make ready to welcome Princess Anne" said the heralds voice and people cheered on.

Back in the bedroom the fairies gathered around the bed where Anne was lying and all three of them had tears in their eyes. Katherine who had the most tears in her eyes went out on the balcony so the others would see her. Jane and Mary then joined her on the balcony.

"Poor King Thomas and Queen Elizabeth" said Jane

"They'll be heartbroken when they find out" replied Mary

Katherine who wiped the tears from her eyes spoke up.

"Their not gonna find out" she said.

"They aren't" Jane and Mary said together.

"Were gonna put them all to sleep until Anne awakens" Katherine told them as she closed the curtains to the balcony.

Katherine, Jane, and Mary then shrunk themselves into tiny fairies and went to to put the castle asleep.

**

* * *

**

**This by far has to be the longest chapter I have written. Next up Katherine, Jane, and Mary put the castle to sleep. Prince Henry goes to the cottage but someone else is there and it's not Anne. Please leave reviews and chapter six will be posted soon. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello fellow readers and welcome to chapter six of Sleeping Anne. I fear that soon it will be the end of this story because soon I will have it done. But don't fear because after I edit some mistakes made in my other Tudor story I will have another Tudor Fairy Tale story written for all of you to enjoy. Next story will be more easier to write for me because I am very good at remembering Cinderella. **

* * *

Sleeping Anne

Chapter Six

Katherine, Jane, and Mary flew around the grounds of the palace working their magic to put everyone to sleep. The Guards who were guarding the outside area of the palace were the first to be put asleep from the spell. Members of the royal court were the second to fall asleep. When the royal couples were falling asleep Katherine heard King Henry VII say something that sounded really important to King Thomas.

"Well I was talking to Henry seems he's fallen in love with this peasant girl" King Henry said while growing very sleepy.

"Peasant girl" Katherine said to herself. She flew back to King Henry trying to get answers. "The Peasant Girl who is she where did he meet her" She asked.

"Just some peasant girl" said a sleepy King Henry.

"Where did he meet her?" Katherine asked.

"Once upon a dream" King Henry said and then he fell into a deep sleep.

"Once upon a dream. Anne. Prince Henry. Oh dear" Katherine said frantically.

Katherine then flew over to where Jane and Mary were.

"Come girls we did to get back to the cottage" Katherine told them.

After Mary put out the last of the candles she followed Katherine and Jane back to the cottage.

Meanwhile Prince Henry rode through the woods on his horse and followed the path that would lead to the cottage where the peasant girl lived. When Henry got to the cottage he got off his horse and knocked on the door.

"Come in" said a pleasant but unknown voice.

Henry then entered the cottage and took off his black hat. Suddenly the door slammed shut and the candle went out. He was then being tied with ropes around his body and a piece of white fabric being tied around his mouth. Margaret Beaufort watched what was happening while standing in the shadows of the cottage. After her lackeys had tied Henry up Margaret came from the shadows and held a candle up up Henry's face.

"Well this is pleasant surprise. I set my trap for some ordinary peasant and look I catch my royal grandson. Away with him but gently. I have plans for this grandson of mine" Margaret said laughing.

Margaret and her lackeys then left the cottage taking Prince Henry with them as their prisoner.

Meanwhile Katherine, Jane, and Mary flew as fast as they could though the woods to the cottage. They hoped that Margaret Beaufort hadn't been there before them and taken Prince Henry as her prisoner. They quickly got to the cottage and flew into the window and put themselves at their normal size. They gasped when they saw Prince Henry's black hat on the floor of the cottage and also say some broken furniture. Katherine quickly picked the hat up.

"Margaret Beaufort" all three of them said at the same time.

"She's got Prince Henry" Mary said getting riled up.

"At her castle in the Forbidden Forest" Katherine replied

"But we can't go there. People have been known to go in there and never come back out alive" Jane told Katherine looking distraught.

"We can and we must" Katherine said in a triumped voice.

**

* * *

**

**Yes I know I'm a terrible person leaving you hanging but never fear I will have a new chapter ready soon and you will forgive me. Hope you had a great time reading this and review with your thoughts. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Good Morning my fellow readers here is your wake up call. Chapter 7 of Sleeping Anne. Hoped you enjoyed reading the last chapter even though I decided to be mean and leave it on a cliff hanger. I hate to break this to all of you right now but after I post this and then present chapter 8 this story will be finished. But you should not fear because soon there will be another tudors story written by me that you can all enjoy. Well I better stop talking before you all decide to leave instead of reaading. **

* * *

Sleeping Anne

Chapter 7

The forbidden forest was a scary place that no one liked to go. Though people were known to go in there and never come back out alive. Katherine didn't like the forbidden forest but she knew she and the others would have to make their journey if they wanted Prince Henry to make it out alive and for Princess Anne to be awake again. Katherine had no problem going through the forest. It was Jane and Mary who feared the forest the most.

"I think we should go back" Mary said with fear in her eyes.

"I agree. But you can go on ahead" Jane told her.

"No were all gonna finish this journey together" Katherine told them

As soon as they reached Margaret Beaufort's palace in the forbidden forest they got past all the gaurds who were guarding the palace and made it safely inside. They shrunk themselves so they wouldn't be easily seen. They looked through the balcony of the great hall and saw a huge bonfire. Margaret's lackeys were dancing with joy around the fire Margaret Beaufort was sitting on her throne with her hawk Feather perched on the arm of the chair.

"It's a pity that Prince Henry can't be here to enjoy the celebration. Come we must go to dungeon and cheer him up" Margaret said to Feather.

Margaret made her trip down to the dungeon. Katherine, Mary, and Jane followed her closley from behind. There in the dungeon Prince Henry was there with chains on his wrists and ankles. He was not happy.

"Oh come now young grandson why so meloncholy" Margaret said to him but Prince Henry did not reply.

"A wonderous future lies before you. You being the destined hero and waking the Princess Anne" Margaret said to him. Still he did not reply.

"But of course that won't happen because I would have to let you go. Besides now I can take over the two kingdoms and rule them because that is my right" Margaret said to him laughing.

"You won't get away with this" Prince Henry said standing up and trying to attack her but he was held back by the chains.

"Goodnight Prince Henry soon you will be bowing to the true Queen of England and for the first time in sixteen years I will sleep peacefully tonight" Margaret said as the left the dungeons.

As soon as she left Katherine, Jane, and Mary flew through the bars of window on the wodden door and put themselves back into their normal size. They used their wands to get Prince Henry out of the chains.

"Thank you my dear lady" Prince Henry said as he kisses Katherine's hand

"Just wait. You will need a sword and a sheild to protect yourself" Katherine told him as she gave him a sword and sheid.

They then got out of the dungeon only to encounter Feather the hawk who started squaking as soon as he saw them. They were soon being chased my Margaret's lackeys They quickly got out of the palace. Soon the lackeys were throwing down huge boulders.

"Henry watch out" Jane said frantically.

Jane used her wands and the boulders turned into bubbles. They were then being attakced by arrows but Katherine used her wand to turn them into flowers. Henry then got onto his horse and rode out safely of the palace entrance. Feather however was still squaking but Mary decided to stop him. She turned him to stone.

"That ought to take care of you" she said smiling.

Margaret who heard all the noise cam out angry but she was more angry when she saw that Feather was stone.

"YOU STUPID FOOLS" Margaret yelled!

Prince Henry then got to the path the lead to King Thomas' castle. Margaret then decided to cast a spell.

"Round Thomas' castle with thorns go and cast my spell" She said as she casted the spell.

The castle was then surrounded with sharp thorns. Henry used his sword to make a path leading to the castle. It was hard to do but he got through it. Margaret was very angry.

"Now shall you deal with me darling grandson and all the powers of hell" Margaret threatened and she turned into a dragon.

Henry was deeply worrired about having to fight a dragon even though it was his evil grandmother. He knew that he had to be brave. Margaret blew fire at him but he was able to defend himself with his sheild. Katherine and the other faries were deeply worried for him.

"Henry be careful" Katherine warned.

Henry jumped onto a cliff he's was soon chased to the edge by Margaret. He soon lost his sheild but then Katherine enchanted his sword. Henry then threw his sword at Margaret and it stabbed her in the heart. She then fell off the cliff and was dead.

"Come Henry you still need to wake Princess Anne" he heard Katherine say.

He followed Katherine and the others into the palace. He followed them up the stairs and into the bedroom. There he saw the most beautiful woman lying on the bed. He took a closer look and saw that it was the same woman that he saw in the woods. He then leaned down to kiss her.

**

* * *

**

**I know again i'm evil for leaving you guys hanging but stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Good Morning everyone and welcome to the last chapter of Sleeping Anne. I know you are all sad but try to be happy. **

Sleeping Anne

Chapter 8

As soon as Prince Kenry kissed the lips of the sleeping Princess Anne she woke up. She looked up at Prince Henry and smiled.

"Thank you" she said.

Katherine, Jane, and Mary were so happy to know that Anne was safe again. As soon as Anne awoke everyone else awoke as well.

"Forgive me Henry but repeat what you were saying" King Thomas asked after he woke up.

"Well after all Thomas this is the sixteenth century" King Henry replied

"Yes you said that a moment ago" King Thomas replied

"Well to come to the point. My son Henry says he's gonna marry..." King Henry explained but was cut off by trumpets.

On the grand staircase down came the Princess Anne on the arm of Prince Henry. Both King Henry VII and Queen Elizabeth of York were speechless.

It's Anne she's here" King Thomas said

"And Harry" King Henry said amazed.

Both Prince Henry and Princess Anne bowed to greet the fellow monarchs. Anne then stepped forward to hug Queen Elizabeth Howard-Boleyn and then went off to dance with Prince Henry.

"I don't understand" King Henry said.

"Anne was the girl that Harry was talking about" replied Queen Elizabeth of York

Off to the side Katherine, Jane, and Mary were watching the happy couple dance. Jane noticed that Mary had tears in her eyes.

"What's the matter dear?" asked Jane.

"I just love happy endings" Mary replied.

"Me too." she replied. She then looked at Anne's dress. "Blue and silver I think not. Make it pink" she said.

"Blue and Silver" Katherine said  
Everyone lived happily ever after.

The End

**Yes I know that this isn't much of a chapter but I know that all of you enjoyed this story. I am almost done fixing Mary Tudor and the Seven Dwarfs. I'm writing chapter 1 of Janerella in a notebook and when I finish writing chapter 1 I will type it. So stay tuned for me Tudor fairy tales. **


End file.
